1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to chip card holders, and particularly to electronic devices with chip card holders and methods for putting chip cards.
2. Description of Related Art
Typical draw-out chip card holders include a base and a drawer slidably fixed in the base. When putting a chip card in the drawer, the drawer must first be slid out of the base. However, for steadily fixing the drawer in the base, the drawer is tightly latched in the base, requiring a pin to trigger the drawer so the drawer can slide out of the base. This can be difficult
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.